Betty White
Betty White (* 17. Januar 1922 in Oak Park, Illinois; geborene Betty Marion White) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspieler, die hauptsächlich für ihre Rollen in komödiantischen Fernsehserien bekannt ist. Dazu gehören die Darstellung der „Rose Nylund“ in Golden Girls und die der „Sue Ann Nivens“ in der Mary Tyler Moore Show Als eine der ersten weiblichen Produzenten hat White neben Lucille Ball den Weg für Frauen im Film- und Fernsehgeschäft hinter der Kamera und in leitenden Positionen geebnet. Privatlebenthumb|Betty White Betty White wurde als einziges Kind von Horace und Tess White in Oak Park, Illinois, geboren. Einen Großteil ihrer Kinder- und Jugendzeit verbrachte sie jedoch in einem Vorort von Los Angeles. Sie war dreimal verheiratet. Von ihrem ersten Ehemann Dick Barker ließ sie sich noch im Jahr der Eheschließung 1945 scheiden. Betty WhiteIn zweiter Ehe war Betty White von 1947 bis 1949 mit Lane Allen verheiratet. Im Jahr 1963 heiratete sie den Moderator Allen Ludden. Die beiden lernten sich bei der Show Password kennen, die Ludden moderierte. Ludden starb im Jahre 1981. Betty White hat keine leiblichen Kinder, sie ist jedoch die Stiefmutter der drei Kinder ihres letzten Ehemanns. Tierschutz Die Schauspielerin engagiert sich seit vielen Jahren für den Tierschutz. Durch ihre Eltern wurde bei Betty White früh die Liebe zu Tieren und vor allem für Hunde gefördert. Sie war einige Jahre im Vorsitz der Morris Animal Foundation und nutzt ihre eigene Bekanntheit, um die Organisation und deren Projekte zu bewerben. Zusammen mit ihrem damaligen Mann Allen Ludden begann sie auch den Los Angeles Zoo zu unterstützen, sowohl finanziell als auch durch praktische Hilfe beim Aufbau verschiedener Projekte und als Prominente Sprecher. In The Pet Set waren Prominente wie James Stewart, Eddie Albert oder Doris Day mit ihren Haustieren zu Gast, um den Zuschauer die Pflege, Aufzucht und Haltung näher zu bringen. Auch in ihren anderen Serien hat Betty White immer wieder versucht, Themen rund um den Tierschutz und die verschiedensten Tiere als Gastdarsteller zu integrieren. In einer Episode von Golden Palace wird zum Beispiel das Schicksal von Windhunden thematisiert. Betty White ist außerdem Autorin sowie Co-Autorin mehrerer Bücher zum Thema Tierpflege und Tierschutz. Aufgrund ihres langjährigen, erfolgreichen Einsatz zum Schutz der Tiere wurde die Schauspielerin 2009 vom Jane Goodall Institute mit dem Leadership Award für ihr Lebenswerk ausgezeichnet. White ist die erste Person, die mit diesem Preis ausgezeichnet wurde. Karriere Anfänge Wenn Betty White heute bei Talkshows oder Preisverleihungen auftritt, wird sie meist mit folgenden Worten angekündigt: „... und hier kommt Betty White, die Frau, die seit einer Ewigkeit beim Fernsehen ist.“ Dies spiegelt die Tatsache wider, dass Whites Anfänge im Fernsehen auf das Jahr 1939 zurück gehen. Während ihrer Schulzeit wurde sie und einer ihrer Klassenkameraden für eine Testvorführung von Die lustige Witwe ausgewählt. Da es zu der Zeit noch keine Möglichkeit zur Aufnahme von Filmen gab, wurde die Vorstellung der Jugendlichen in Echtzeit auf ein Fernsehgerät in einem anderen Stockwerk übertragen. Nach ihrem Abschluss an der Beverly Hills High School verfolgte White ihr Ziel Schauspielerin zu werden weiter. Sie sammelte Erfahrung als Theaterschauspielerin bei der Bliss-Hayden Little Theater Group und begann Werbespots für das Radio zu sprechen. 1949 wurde die junge Schauspielerin von Radio-Diskjockey Al Jarvis für dessen Fernsehsendung engagiert. White war damit der erste weibliche Diskjockey in Los Angeles. Hollywood on Television Die Talkshow Hollywood on Television ging im November 1949 auf Sendung und war zunächst eine Fernsehversion von Al Jarvis Radioshow. Während die Musik gespielt wurde, sah das Publikum, wie die beiden Moderatoren miteinander sprachen. Aufgrund von Zuschauerwünschen wurden die Unterhaltungen von Al und Betty jedoch bald Hauptbestandteil der Sendung und das Format entwickelte sich zu einer Talkshow mit aufstrebenden Talenten aus dem Musikgeschäft wie zum Beispiel Sarah Vaughn, Peggy Lee oder Nat King Cole, aber auch etablierte Stars und Freunde von Jarvis wie Buster Keaton waren zu Gast. So kann man Hollywood on Television als Vorläufer des modernen Musikfernsehens betrachten. Durch die Sendezeit von täglich fünf Stunden live wurde die junge Moderatorin bei den Zusehern schnell bekannt und erhielt zusätzlich eine eigene Sendung mit dem Titel The Betty White Show, die direkt im Anschluss an Hollywood on Television lief. Der Erfolg von Hollywood on Television führte zum Ausbau der Sendung um Gesangseinlagen und Sketche von White und Jarvis. Die beiden wurden dabei von neuen Moderatoren wie George Tibbles, Ronnie Kemper oder Erin O' Brien unterstützt. Zu Beginn des Jahres 1952 zog sich Al Jarvis von dem Projekt zurück und überließ Betty White die Leitung. Life with Elizabeth Die Sketche aus Hollywood on Television kamen beim Publikum gut an, und man entschloss sich, daraus ein eigenständiges Format zu machen. Zusammen mit dem Autor George Tibbles sowie dem Produzenten Don Fedderson gründete Betty White ihre eigene Produktionsfirma Bandy Productions. Sie war damit neben Gertrude Berg eine der ersten Frauen, die sowohl als Hauptdarstellerin einer Serie vor der Kamera als auch als Produzentin hinter der Kamera agierte. Eine weitere Besonderheit der Serie war die Unterteilung in drei voneinander unabhängige Situationen. Bisherige Sitcoms hatten nur eine durchgehende Handlung. In der 30minütigen Comedysendung trieb „Elizabeth“, gespielt von Betty White, ihrem Ehemann „Alvin“, gespielt von Del Moore, in jeweils ca. 10minütigen Situationen oft zur Weißglut. Das Thema der einzelnen Sketche wurde von Moderator Jack Narz im Voraus erläutert und von ihm durch eine kurze Unterhaltung mit der Titelheldin eingeleitet. Am Ende der jeweiligen Szene wurde „Elizabeth“ vom Moderator zu ihrem Verhalten mit den Worten „Elizabeth schämst du dich nicht? (Elizabeth, aren’t you ashamed?)“ befragt, was diese regelmäßig durch energisches Kopfschütteln verneinte. Betty White wurde für ihre Darstellung 1952 mit dem Fernsehpreis Emmy ausgezeichnet. Die Sendung, die zunächst in einem Fernsehsyndikat in Echtzeit übertragen wurde, schaffte es im darauffolgenden Jahr ins Networkfernsehen. Durch ihre Aufgaben als Hauptdarstellerin und Produzentin der Serie war die Schauspielerin gezwungen, ihre Mitarbeit bei Hollywood on Television zu beenden – was gleichzeitig das Ende der Sendung bedeutete. Nach 65 Episoden wurde auch Life with Elizabeth im Jahr 1955 eingestellt. Tournament of Rose Parade Am Neujahrstag 1955 moderierte Betty White zusammen mit Bill Goodwin zum ersten Mal die Pasadena Rose Parade. Für die nächsten 20 Jahre blieb das ihre jährliche Beschäftigung am Neujahrstag. Zu ihren Moderationspartnern gehörten dabei unter anderem Roy Neal, Bill Cullen und Lorne Greene. Hinzu kamen weitere Blumenparaden in Portland und New York sowie die Macy`s Thanksgiving Day Parade. Dazu sagte die Schauspielerin: „Jedes Mal, wenn ich eine Reihe Autos vor einer Ampel sah, musste ich den Reflex unterdrücken, einen Kommentar darüber abzugeben.“ – White The Mary Tyler Moore Show In den 1970er Jahren gehörte Betty White zur Stammbesetzung der innovativen Mary Tyler Moore Show, die eine der erfolgreichsten Serien ihrer Zeit war. Die Rolle der „Sue Ann Nivens“ wurde von den Autoren als „zuckersüße, Betty White-ähnliche Figur“ beschrieben und nach einem erfolglosen Casting bat man schließlich Betty White selbst, die Rolle zu spielen. Als „Sue Ann Nivens“ mimte sie ab der vierten Staffel die perfekte Hausfrau und Gastgeberin in einer Kochsendung im fiktiven Fernsehstudio WJM, während sie nach Feierabend Affären mit sämtlichen Männern der Nachbarschaft hatte, darunter auch mit dem Ehemann von „Phyllis“, gespielt von Cloris Leachman. White wurde für ihre Darstellung zwei Mal in Folge mit einem Emmy ausgezeichnet. 1977 verabschiedete sich das Team um Mary Tyler Moore von den Bildschirmen und Betty White erhielt wie schon ihre Kollegen Edward Asner und Valerie Harper eine Spin-off Serie. Die nach ihrer Hauptdarstellerin benannte Sitcom The Betty White Show wurde jedoch mangels Erfolg bereits nach wenigen Episoden eingestellt. Golden Girls In den 1980er Jahren war Betty White in verschiedenen Gastrollen zu sehen, darunter auch in der wiederkehrenden Rolle, der wohlhabenden Schwester von „Eunice“ in Mama’s Family. Als „Ellen“ zeigte sie Carol Burnett bei jedem ihrer Besuche, wie viel besser es ihr ging, da sie einen reichen Ehemann hatte und keinen Versager wie ihre Schwester.. Als Gast in der Serie trat auch Rue McClanahan auf, und als die Serie nach zwei Jahren kurzzeitig abgesetzt wurde, unterschrieben die beiden Darstellerinnen einen Vertrag für die neue Serie Golden Girls. Zunächst war vorgesehen, dass Betty White die Rolle der „Blanche“ und Rue McClanahan die Rolle der „Rose“ übernehmen sollte. Die Ähnlichkeit mit McClanahans Charakter der jungfräulichen Tante in Mama's Family und Whites bis dahin bekanntestem Alter Ego „Sue Ann Nivens“ veranlassten die Produzenten jedoch zu einem Tausch der Rollen. Als 1985 die erste Staffel der Serie ausgestrahlt wurde, bestätigte der Erfolg diese Entscheidung, und White erhielt für die Verkörperung der gutherzigen, aber hoffnungslos naiven Witwe vom Land einen Emmy sowie zahlreiche weitere Auszeichnungen. Auch Rue McClanahan sowie Beatrice Arthur und Estelle Getty wurden in den folgenden Jahren mit diesem bedeutenden Fernsehpreis ausgezeichnet.. Beatrice Arthurs Entschluss, aus der Serie auszusteigen, führte nach sieben erfolgreichen Jahren 1992 zum Ende von Golden Girls. Die verbliebenen drei Darstellerinnen erklärten sich jedoch bereit, in einem Spin-off mitzuwirken. In der Serie Golden Palace, die bis 1993 lief, kauften die drei Damen ein gleichnamiges Hotel, das sie zusammen mit einem Hotel Manager (Don Cheadle) und einem Koch (Cheech Marin) führten. Im Verlauf der Serie wurde „Rose“ zu einer selbstbewussteren Frau, die ihre beiden Freundinnen nicht mehr ständig mit ihren St.-Olaf-Geschichten langweilte, sondern sich bei Auseinandersetzungen auch durchsetzte. Solche Versuche waren in der Mutterserie meist von „Dorothy“ unterdrückt worden, die bei einem Besuch diese Veränderung mit folgenden Worten kommentierte: „Seit wann ist sie (Rose) die Starke?“ – Beatrice Arthur als Dorothy Trotz zweier Gastauftritte von Arthur konnte der Ableger jedoch nicht an die Erfolge von Golden Girls anknüpfen und wurde nach nur einer Staffel eingestellt. 1990er Jahre bis heute Betty White ist dem Fernsehen treu geblieben. Durch zahlreiche Gastauftritte in bekannten Serien wie Die wilden 70er, Malcolm mittendrin, Everwood oder Ugly Betty ist die Schauspielerin auch heute beim Fernsehpublikum in den Vereinigten Staaten immer noch bekannt und beliebt. In der Serie Boston Legal war sie mehrmals als „Catherine Piper“ zu sehen; eine Rolle, die sie zuvor auch schon in der Anwaltsserie The Practice verkörpert hatte. In einem preisgekrönten Gastauftritt verkörperte sie eine Psychiatervertretung in der Serie Ally McBeal, die der Titelheldin stets nur allzu gerne das „gute Prozac“-Antidepressivum verschreiben will. Ab Dezember 2006 spielte Betty White zwei Jahre lang in der US-Soap Reich und Schön die wiederkehrende die Rolle „Ann Douglas“, der Mutter von „Stephanie Forrester“ alias Susan Flannery. Im Jahr 2008 kehrte sie zu der Serie zurück um die Figur erneut zu spielen. Auf der Kinoleinwand war die Schauspielerin ab Mitte der 1990er Jahre ebenfalls verstärkt zu sehen, wie etwa 1998 in Hard Rain neben Morgan Freeman oder 1999 als schrullige „Delores Bickerman“, die in Lake Placid ihren Viehbestand dezimiert, damit ein Krokodil aus dem See immer genug zu fressen hat. 2003 stand sie an der Seite von Steve Martin und Queen Latifah in der Komödie Haus über Kopf vor der Kamera. Trtoz ihres fortgeschrittenen Alters ist die Schauspielerin im Film- und Fernsehgeschäft noch sehr aktiv und absolviert zahlreiche Auftritte in Talk- und Late-Night-Shows. In der Late Late Show von Craig Ferguson ist Betty White regelmäßig als Sketchpartner des Moderators zu sehen. 2009 war White in Anne Fletchers Komödie Selbst ist die Braut im Kino zu sehen. Als schrullige Großmutter von Ryan Reynolds mischte sie sich in die Vorbereitungen für die Scheinehe mit Sandra Bullock ein und brachte das ungleiche Paar mit ungewöhnlichen Methoden einander näher. Seit 2010 spielt Betty White eine Serienhauptrolle in der Sitcom Hot in Cleveland. Sie verkörpert eine schrullige alte Haushälterin, die den drei neuen Eigentümerinnen des Hauses (Valerie Bertinelli, Jane Leeves und Wendie Malick) das Leben schwer macht. Eine Kampagne auf der Internetplattform Facebook sorgte 2010 dafür, dass die Schauspielerin als Gastmoderatorin für das beliebt Late-Night-Show Saturday Night Live gewonnen werden konnte. Whites brachte dem Format eine der größten Zuschauerzahlen in seiner Geschichte. Wirkung Betty White ist seit über 60 Jahren im Fernsehen zu sehen. Sie gilt als eine der bekanntesten und beliebtesten amerikanischen Schauspielerinnen. Bereits zu Beginn ihrer Karriere manifestierte sich ihr Image als „Mädchen von nebenan“. Die Fernsehzeitung TV-Guide zum Beispiel beschrieb die Schauspielerin als neues „America’s Sweetheart“. Dieses Bild wurde von Whites Charakteren in Serien sowie ihren zahlreichen Auftritten in verschiedenen Talk- und Gameshows unterstützt. Nach dem Tod ihrer drei Serienkolleginnen Estelle Getty 2008, Beatrice Artur 2009 und Rue McClanahan 2010 ist Betty White die letzte noch lebende Darstellerin aus der Serie Golden Girls. Dies führte in den Vereinigten Staaten zu einem noch größeren Medieninteresse an der 88-Jährigen, die von zahlreichen Altersgruppen als „ideale Großmutter“ angesehen wird. Auszeichnungen American Comedy Award *1987: Auszeichnung als „Lustigste Hauptdarstellerin in einer Fernsehserie“ für Golden Girls *1990: Auszeichnung für das komödiantische Lebenswerk *2000: Auszeichnung als „Lustigste Gastdarstellerin in einer Fernsehserie“ für Ally McBeal Emmy *1951: Nominierung als „Beste Schauspielerin“ *1952: Auszeichnung als „Herausragende Hauptdarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ für Life with Elizabeth *1975: Auszeichnung als „Herausragende Nebendarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ für Mary Tyler Moore *1976: Auszeichnung als „Herausragende Nebendarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ für Mary Tyler Moore *1977: Nominierung als „Herausragende Nebendarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ für Mary Tyler Moore *1983: Auszeichnung als „Herausragende/r Moderator/in einer Spiel- oder Publikumspartizipationsshow“ für Just Men! *1986: Auszeichnung als „Herausragende Hauptdarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ für Golden Girls *1987: Nominierung als „Herausragende Hauptdarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ für Golden Girls *1988: Nominierung als „Herausragende Hauptdarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ für Golden Girls *1989: Nominierung als „Herausragende Hauptdarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ für Golden Girls *1990: Nominierung als „Herausragende Hauptdarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ für Golden Girls *1991: Nominierung als „Herausragende Hauptdarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ für Golden Girls *1992: Nominierung als „Herausragende Hauptdarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ für Golden Girls *1996: Auszeichnung als „Herausragende Gastdarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ für The John Larroquette Show *1997: Nominierung als „Herausragende Gastdarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ für Susan *2003: Nominierung als „Herausragende Gastdarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ für Yes, Dear *2004: Nominierung als „Herausragende Gastdarstellerin in einer Dramaserie“ für The Practice *2009: Nominierung als „Herausragende Gastdarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ für My Name Is Earl Golden Globe Award *1986: Nominierung als „Beste Serien-Hauptdarstellerin - Komödie oder Musical“ für Golden Girls *1987: Nominierung als „Beste Serien-Hauptdarstellerin - Komödie oder Musical“ für Golden Girls *1988: Nominierung als „Beste Serien-Hauptdarstellerin - Komödie oder Musical“ für Golden Girls *1989: Nominierung als „Beste Serien-Hauptdarstellerin - Komödie oder Musical“ für Golden Girls weitere Auszeichnungen *1987: Viewers for Quality Television Award als „beste Schauspielerin in einer Comedy Serie“ für Golden Girls *1988: Viewers for Quality Television Award als „beste Schauspielerin in einer Comedy Serie“ für Golden Girls *1988: Women’s International Center (WIC) Living Legacy Award *1995: Aufnahme in die Television Hall of Fame *2009: Screen Actors Guild Life Achievement Award Für ihre Leistungen im Fernshegeschäft hat Betty White einen Stern auf dem Hollywood Walk of Fame bei der Adresse 6747 Hollywood Boulevard direkt neben dem Stern ihres dritten Ehemannes. Filmografie Die bekannteste deutsche Synchronstimme von Betty White ist Verena Wiet. Kinofilme *1962: Sturm über Washington (Advise and Consent) *1998: Hard Rain *1998: Der Guru (Holy Man) *1998: Dennis – Widerstand zwecklos (Dennis the Menace Strikes Again) *1999: An deiner Seite (The Story of Us) *1999: Lake Placid *2003: Haus über Kopf (Bringing Down the House) *2005: The Third Wish *2009: Selbst ist die Braut (The Proposal) *2009: Love N' Dancing *2009: Ponyo, Animefilm Fernsehfilme *1978: A Differend Approach mitLucie Arnaz, Stockard Channing und Michael Keaton *1979: The best Place to be mit Donna Reed *1996: Schönes Wochenende (A Weekend in the Country) *1991: Chance of a Lifetime *2001: The Retrievers *2003: Ein Schlitzohr namens Santa Claus (Stealing Christmas) *2005: Annie's Point Fernsehserien *1953–1956: Life with Elizabeth *1957–1958: Date with the Angels *1970–1977: Mary Tyler Moore (Fernsehserie) (The Mary Tyler Moore Show) *1975–1977: The Carol Burnett Show, mit Carol Burnett *1977–1978: The Betty White Show, mit Georgia Engel *1980–1985: Love Boat (The Love Boat), Gastauftritt *1983–1986: Mama's Family mit Vicky Lawrence *1985–1992: Golden Girls (The Golden Girls) *1992–1993: Golden Palace (The Golden Palace) *1994: Diagnose: Mord (Diagnosis Murder) *1995-1996 Maybe This Time *1999–2001: Ladies Man mit Alfred Molina *1999-2002: King of the Hill, Gastauftritt *2000, 2007: Die Simpsons (The Simpsons), Gastauftritt *2002–2003: Die wilden 70er (That '70s Show), Gastauftritt *2002–2003: Malcolm mittendrin (Malcolm in the Middle), Gastauftritt *2003-2004: Everwood, Gastauftritt *2004: Higglystadt Helden (Higglytown Heroes), Gastauftritt *2004: What's Up, Dad?, Gastauftritt *2004: Practice - Die Anwälte (The Practice), Gastauftritt *2004–2005: Complete Savages *2005–2008: Boston Legal *2005: Joey, Gastauftritt *2006: Family Guy, Gastauftritt *2006–2009: Reich und Schön (The Bold And The Beautiful) *2007–2008: Ugly Betty, Gastauftritt *2009: My name is Earl, Gastauftritt *2009: 30 Rock, Gastauftritt *2010: Hot in Cleveland *2010: The Middle, Gastauftritt *2010: Saturday Night Live, Gastgeberin